Double Date
by The 525601st Minute
Summary: It's 1984, and the Boho Boys have a date with Maureen and a very special friend from Mark's past... Mark/Maureen, Roger/mystery character oh, the suspense!
1. Chapter 1: The Boys Land A Date

**A/N: I've really been wanting to do a Roger/Mark friendship high school fic, and this idea's been in my head for a while. It's also got smads (yes I just made that up) of Maureen/Mark, particularly in the ensuing chapters. Enjoy! Reviews would be fantoosh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT, its characters, etc. All copyrights due to their ****respective owners n such.**

* * *

**Double Date**

_Chapter 1_

**Scarsdale High School, 1984**

_Plop._

That was the sound Mark hated most. It signified the plopping-down of that shitty cafeteria glop he felt forced to eat by the burly, mannish (and probably mustached) lunch lady, and with the pressure came the eating; with the eating came the horrible, horrible aftertaste and eventual indigestion. Mark sighed. Why hadn't he thought to _bring_ his lunch today?

As he walked over to the table he and Roger shared, he noticed his friend seemed even more relaxed than usual, with a smug grin on his lips and his feet (clad in his favorite beat-up black Converse) kicked up on the table. "Hey Cohen," his wide grin got even wider. "'Sup?" "Not much…why are you grinning like that?" Mark asked as he slid uneasily into his seat. The last time Roger looked like this, the ensuing idea that went with it ended up getting them both suspended for three days. "Oh, no reason," Roger half-mumbled as he picked at his teeth with a toothpick. "I just got us a double date is all…"

Mark nearly choked on his milk. "Y-you _what_?" Roger grinned again. "You heard me. C'mon man, cut me some slack here. I managed to finally get that Johnson chick to agree with going out with you. And, since I'm your best friend n' all, I'm going with you. No need to worry about the whole 'three's a crowd' thing either - Maureen was kind enough to bring someone for yours truly, so it won't be awkward. But that's not important – tonight's about you." "T-tonight? But R-Roger--" Roger cut off Mark's feeble protests and pushed his long blond hair back. "Relax, will you? It's _Friday_. We never get homework on Fridays. Just…just come to my house at 6:30, okay?" His tone wasn't aggressive or pushy; rather, it was reassuring and calm. Mark sneezed (something he often did when he was nervous) and sighed. After minutes of deliberation, he muttered, "Fine…I'll be there." "Great! This is gonna be an awesome evening," Roger smiled to himself as he flicked away his toothpick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ROGER! You have a visitor!" Mr. Davis yelled as Mark nervously shuffled into the small brownstone. Upon hearing his father's voice Roger immediately appeared at the top of the staircase, seemingly out of nowhere, his hair looking much different than it had just a few hours before – instead of his usual long, straight dirty-blond locks, he had a bright (and nearly platinum-blond) Caesar 'do. "C'mon up, Mark!" he called. As Mark walked up the stairs, he asked his friend, "What's with the new hair?"

"Oh, this?" Roger's eyebrows went up. "I wanted to try somethin' different. Besides, what else was I gonna do? Put it up in a ponytail?" he gave his trademark half-smile, chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh! I have something for you to wear." His mouth spread into a grin as he led Mark into his room and sat him on the messy bed. "Now, as any self-respecting Scarsdale man-about-town knows, you can't possibly expect to get seated at the one of the most _chi-chi_ restaurants in uptown without wearing one of…_these_ babies." He pulled out two sleek black suits, complete with belts, bowties, flowers in the lapels and a silvery-looking trim on the cuffs. Mark's eyes looked like coffee cups from beneath his glasses. "Wow, Rog! Where'd you _get_ these?" "That haberdashery place down the street. Pretty sweet deal too – it only cost me 25 bucks for both of 'em. Now get dressed – we've got a date with some angels."

* * *

**A/N: That was fun, wasn't it? Chapter Two coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls

**A/N: Chapter Two! The mystery girl is introduced here. EXCITING, isn't it? Yes, I know. :P Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2_

"Oh, God…I've got serious butterflies, Roger," Mark groaned as he clutched his stomach nervously. His friend nudged him. "C'mon, you're made of stronger stuff than that! You'll be fine. Just _stay calm_." Mark gulped and nodded. "Here we go…"

As the pair walked into the restaurant, Mark noticed Maureen immediately. He'd spent a lot of time at school staring at her from across classrooms, so he was quite familiar with her long chocolate-colored curls, pouty lips and mischievous eyes. "There she is," he sighed dreamily, "with—oh, _shit_." "What?" Roger, who had been hanging up his coat, caught a glimpse of the two girls for the first time since they'd entered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Mark cursed under his breath. "What is it?" Roger began to get more concerned. "That girl she's with…it's…it's…" "Yeah?" "It's…i-it's…" "Oh for God's sweet sakes Mark, WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Roger nearly screamed as he shook the small boy vigorously. "It's…

my ex."

"Your _what_?" Roger wasn't aware that Mark had ever had a girlfriend. "You have an ex?" "Yeah, unfortunately," Mark sighed. "D'you remember Nanette?" Roger searched his brain. "Nanette…Nanette…you mean the rabbi's daughter?" "That'd be the one," Mark sighed again as he rubbed his temples. "I dated her for like three weeks when we were 13, after some tango competition at the Jewish Community Center. She wanted to stay together, but I wanted out, so I broke up with her, and she's hated me ever since. Figures she's friends with the girl I like." "I'm sure she isn't that bad," Roger shrugged. "Besides, it's nothing the ol' Davis charm can't fix." He flashed a cheesy grin towards Nanette, who was too busy glaring at her ex-boyfriend from across the lobby to notice. "I'll try and keep her entertained for you, buddy." Mark muttered a nearly inaudible "Thanks" as they finally met up with the girls. Maureen's eyes lit up when she saw Mark. "Hi! You're Mark, right?"

The girl's chipper demeanor caught Mark off-guard. Normally, when he'd try to talk to her at SHS, she would roll her eyes and pretend not to hear him. "Um…uh….y-yeah…" Words failed the aspiring filmmaker as he began to fantasize about being Rhett Butler to her Scarlett O'Hara, imagining how grandiose and spectacular she would look in one of the character's trademark ballgowns. Roger, meanwhile, attempted to strike up a conversation with Nanette, who still hadn't taken her icy stare off of Mark. "Um…you must be Nanette." Noticing Rog for the first time, her shrill voice, complete with a thick, intrusive New Yawk accent, exploded from her vocal cords. "Oh, HIIIII. And you ahhhh....?" Roger cringed – that dialect had always repulsed him, despite him carrying a bit of it himself. "R-Roger. Roger Davis." Nanette let out a hideously jagged, stuttering goat-laugh. "You shuah don't look like a Rogah! With that haahcut you look moah like a Caesah!" She let out her horrid guttural creaking excuse for laughter again. "So, you'ah friends with my albino, punkinheaded, ball-less asshole of an ex, huh?"

For once, Roger was speechless - this girl really _was_ annoying. Resisting the urge to clock her in the face, the rocker clenched his teeth and said, "Um…yeah. So, how'sabout we get a table?"

_Christ,_ he thought. _It's gonna be a LONG night._

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter Two. Hope you liked it! :D **


End file.
